


haikyuu’s little liars

by kassiehaikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Addiction, Bullying, Drug Addiction, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shoplifting, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassiehaikyuu/pseuds/kassiehaikyuu
Summary: It's been a year since the disappearance of Kōshi Sugawara. When Kenma Kozume returns to Miyagi he rediscovers his old friends and secrets of the past begin to haunt them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Description

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will be out on Monday and all the characters are all from Miyagi.

haikyuu’s little liars  
Hanna Marin- Tooru Oikawa  
Mona- tendou  
Emily- shoyo Hinata  
Spencer- Keji Akaashi  
Alison Dilaurentis - Kōshi Sugawara  
Aria- Kenma 

Caleb- Iwaizumi  
Toby- Bokuto  
Ezra- Kuroo 

Sean- Ushijima  
Maya St Germain- terushima  
Paige McCullers- Tobio Kageyama  
Samara cook- Atsumu Miya  
Lucas Gottesman - yamaguch  
Jason DiLaurentis - Semi  
Wren Kingston - kita  
Melissa Hastings - sakusa  
Noel Kahn - daishou  
Mike Montgomery - kunimi  
Ian Thomas -asahi   
Alex Santiago - Futakuchi Kenji  
Ben Coogan - tsukishima  
Jenna Marshall- daichi

Hi I'm the author, this will be pretty little liars x haikyuu and the characters personality will be different from canon. And there will be many ships in this story. This is my first story so please be kind. The story will contain: eating disorders, addiction, pill addiction, panic attack, bullying, ptsd, torture, kidnapping, smoking, boy x boy, under age drinking. This took me two days to figure out who should be who.  
There will be more characters that will be added to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story so far the next chapter will be posted on Friday thank you for reading!!!!

Miyagi, Japan

Kenma, Oikawa, Akaashi, Hinata were all in the backyard barn, at Akaashi house for a party. It was a rainy night music and laughing could be heard until the lights went out. 

There was a loud noise coming from outside. “Guys something is out there” Kenma spoke in a nervous tone while holding a flashlight. “Guys,” Oikawa said. They all get up to look at what it is.  
When walking towards the door there was a sound of glass breaking they all yelp in fear. “Got  
ya!” Sugawara said, coming from through the door. [screams] [laughing]

“That's so not funny suga” Hinata said “I thought it was hilarious boys!” suga said while sitting down on the couch. “suga, did you download the new Harry styles?” oikawa asked  
“Oh, not yet” suga said  
“I’m loving his new video” Hinata said  
“Maybe a little too much, sho.” suga said  
[laughing]  
Suga handed Kenma an alcoholic drink.  
“Your turn. Go on.” Suga said  
“Careful, ken.” Akaashi said  
“Take too much, and you’ll tell us all your secrets.” Akaashi said  
[giggling]  
“Friends share secrets.” “that's what keeps us close” suga said  
“Drink up”  
[giggling]  
“Sho?” Kenma said while waking Oikawa and hinata up while looking around.  
“Where’s suga and Akaashi?” Oikawa asked while looking around  
“We don’t know.” Kenma said  
Kenma gets up and starts walking to the barn boor.  
“Suga?”  
“He's gone,” Akaashi said while walking through the barn boor’s.  
“What do you mean he’s gone?” Kenma asked  
“I’ve looked everywhere for him.” Akaashi said  
“I think I heard him scream.” Akaashi said unsure of his answer. 

[ONE YEAR LATER]

“Kenma you ok?” Mrs. Kozume asked  
“It’s weird being home.” kenma replied  
“We were gone for a year.” Mrs Kozume said 

“When you're 16, that's a long time.”  
“I still think about him every day.” Kenma said  
“Why don't you call your friends?” Mrs. kozume asked  
“They don't know we're back from dad's sabbatical.” Kenma said 

“On the news, they're calling it the anniversary of Suga’s disappearance,  
like it's a party or something.” Kenma said 

“Why don't you give them a call?” Mrs. Kozume said  
“You five were inseparable, and those feelings don't just go away.” 

“I need a ride to volleyball!” kunimi said while walking past the bedroom door.  
“I'll take him.” Kenma said

“Got volleyball today?” Mr. Kozume asked 

“It's first tryouts,  
and all my stuff's in  
about a hundred boxes.” Kunimi said in an annoyed town.

“A hundred?” “Lets go look in the garage.”  
“Come on.” Mrs. Kozume said 

“Listen, I know coming back here brings up a lot of memories.” Mr. Kozume said to kenma.  
“You okay?”

“Dad…” Kenma said 

“I'm still keeping your secret, okay?” Kenma said looking at his father.  
“I meant, are you okay with suga?” Mr. kozume said 

As Kunimi walked towards the front door with his volleyball bag in hand, Kenma soon after walked out the door to the car. Leaving Mrs. kozume and Mr. Kozume at the door with each other. 

“And they're running off to practice.” Mrs. Kozume said to her husband  
“We are officially home.” She added on 

“Okay, cool.” Kunimi said while opening the car door.  
“Hey, what time am I picking you up?” kenma asked

“Uh, six.” he said 

“Okay, I'm gonna grab some food.”  
“Ok.” kenma said while kunimi gave him a thumbs up as his reply while closing the car door. Leaving kenma to take a look at the time that read 4:15AM. 

“Can I get a cheeseburger, please?” Kenma asked the bar attendant.  
“Got it.” the attendant said  
Leaving Kenma to look around while he sat at his seat he saw a missing poster that read Kōshi Sugawara. 

“You all right down there?” Kuroo asked 

“I'm a bit jetlagged.” “I  
just got back from Europe.” Kenma said 

“Where in Europe?” he asked  
“Iceland.” kenma replied 

“I spent some time in Reykjavik before I went to Amsterdam.” Kuroo said  
“It's a great city.” he added on 

“So, do you go to Hollis?” kenma asked 

“Just graduated.” kuroo said 

“I'm gonna start my first teaching job.” kuroo said with a smile 

“I... I think I'd like to teach.” kenma said 

“God, I love this song.” kenma said with a smile 

“B26.” Kuroo said while looking at him 

“What's your major?” kuroo asked 

“Uh, well, I'm leaning toward science/chemistry.” kenma said

“That's what I'm teaching.” Kuroo said 

“Well, and I write too, but…”  
“so far, it's mostly personal.”  
“Just for me.” kenma said 

“I'm impressed.” kuroo said 

“Why?” kenma asked 

“Well, I tried writing.” he said while moving to the seat next to kenma  
“I didn't get very far.” kuroo said  
“You're lucky.” 

“If you're writing for  
yourself, it's pure passion.” he added 

“Maybe you'd let me  
read something of yours.” kuroo asked 

“Yeah? You'd really want to?” kenma asked  
“Yeah.” kenma said 

“You're smart, you've traveled,  
great taste in music.” kuroo said 

“Like to know more about you.” kuroo said  
“Yeah.” kenma said 

“I'd like to know more about you too.” kenma said with a smile  
[In the bathroom]  
Kenma was on the bathroom sink with his legs around Kuroo's waist and having a heated makeout session. Kenma had his fingers all tangled in kuroo’s hair. 

[With Oikawa] 

“Could I see the Pradas in the front?” Oikawa asked the employee while he was looking in the mirror at himself. 

“I'll have to put some in the back.” the employee said 

“But they're all maybes.” Oikawa said with a smile 

“Hey, is this me?” Tendou asked  
“Or is it a little too much your mother?” Oikawa said 

“I am loving those glasses. How much?” Tendou asked oikawa  
“350.”  
Oikawa said but while saying that he saw Akaashi looking at clothes.  
“I'll be right back.” oikawa said 

“I cannot believe Keji Akaashi actually has time to shop.”  
“I mean, you're interning for the mayor,  
taking classes at Hollis,  
and redoing the barn.” oikawa said 

“And in your leisure moments,  
you Facebook and tweet.”

“You know me. I like to stay busy.” Akaashi said 

“It's called a summer vacay, Keji.” oikawa said 

“Yeah, and you spent yours  
sunning and shopping.” akaashi said 

“Tweet-tweet.” oikawa said with a smirk 

“Did you see the paper today?” akaashi asked his smile fading 

“Yeah.” oikawa said with a small smile 

“he's gone, but he's everywhere.” akaashi said 

“I can't believe it's been a year.” oikawa said 

“Do you remember what suga said that night,  
about our secrets keeping us close?” Akaashi said 

“I think it was the opposite.” Akaashi said 

“So! What's the occasion?” oikawa asked while akaashi kept looking at clothes 

“Family dinner.” he said  
“We're meeting Sakuse’'s fiancé.” Akaashi said 

“Did Mr Perfect find a Mr. Perfect?”oikawa asked with a smirk 

“He's a med student,  
so everyone's thrilled.” akaashi said 

“Then that's not the right top.”  
“You need to turn heads.” oikawa said 

“Away from Sakuse? Please.” akaashi said 

“he doesn't always have to win.” oikawa said with a shirt in his hand  
Akaashi takes the shirt and looks at it with a smile 

“See you around the playground.” oikawa said while walking away 

“See you.” akaashi said 

“Miss!” a mall officer said stopping oikawa

“You forgot your bag.” he said 

“Thank you.” oikawa said with a smile 

“I so thought you were busted.” Tendou said while walking next to oikawa’s side

“Nice scarf.” oikawa said with a smirk  
“Nice glasses.”tendou said with a smirk 

[with kenma]  
“Later.” kunimi said while getting out of the car  
“See ya. Good Luck.” Mr. Kozume said 

“Hey.” Mr. kozume said to kenma 

“Look, it's the first day.”  
“I don't want to be late.” kenma said 

“I love you, kenma. You know that, right?” Mr. kozume said 

“Yeah. I know.” kenma said  
“And you know that I love your mom.: Mr. kozume said 

“Do you?” kenma asked 

“I made a mistake, okay?” Mr. kozume said with a frown 

“And I will be sorry about  
it for the rest of my life.”  
“I just hope that someday  
you'll be able to forgive me.” Mr. kozume added 

“Yeah, I hope so too.” kenma said while getting out of the car  
[flashback]  
“Kenma!” Tendou shouted to suga and kenma  
“Hey, guys!” he said again  
“suga!”

“Hey!”  
“You hear Tendou?”

“Hey, kenma!” he shouted  
“Maybe we should wait.” kenma said 

“Hey, guys!” he said  
“Oh my God. Is he ever gonna get a clue?” suga said 

“What a loser. Come here.” suga said grading kenma’s hand and walking to the sidewalk around the corner. 

“Hey, isn't that your dad's car?” suga said  
There was a car parked with Mr. Kozume and a random woman making out.  
[end of flashback ]  
“Kenma?”  
“Hinata.” kenma said  
“When did you get back? Hey.” hinata asked kenma with a smile 

“Yesterday.” kenma said 

“I almost didn't recognize you.” hinata said  
“I think the last time we saw each other,  
you had a pink stripe in your hair.” hinata said with a smile 

“Yeah, well, when your parents  
want you to be yourself  
and you don't know who you are…” kenma said 

“You wore it well.” hinata said  
“You should have called.” hinata added on  
“It's so weird just running into you here.”

“Oh.” kenma said 

“Well, we've kind of lost  
touch, hinata, remember?” kenma said 

“That's what we had to do.” hinata said 

“I saw a poster of suga yesterday.” kenma said 

“It's awful.”

“I mean, we all know he's dead, right?” hinata said while they started walking  
[Bell ringing ]  
“I just never heard anyone say it.” kenma said 

Hinata and kenma just walked into science class.

“So, I hear the new teacher's really hot.” hinata said 

“Is that oikawa?” kenma asked 

“he's the "It" boy now.” hinata said 

“And where there's oikawa, there's Tendou.” hinata said as tendou walked into class

“That's tendou?” kenma asked 

“Can you believe it?” hinata said 

“Wow. Talk about a makeover.” kenma said 

“What's up with him?”  
“You two fighting?” kenma asked

“We didn't just fall out  
of touch with you, kenma.” hinata said 

“We all fell out of touch with each other.” hinata said  
As they were taking akaashi walked in the class 

“They're not so close anymore either.” kenma said  
“So they're friendly, but not friends.” he added on  
[bell ringing]  
“Holy crap.” kuroo said as he looks at kenma

“Sorry.” he says to the class  
“Uh, I'm Mr. Kuroo, your  
new science teacher.”  
[phone rings]  
Kenma looked at his phone and saw a text  
Kenma: Maybe he fools around with students all of the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. -S  
“Suga?” kenma says.  
[ with hinata at home]  
“I can't believe they sold the house.” hinata said 

“Just too many memories  
for the Suga’s.” Mrs. Hinata said 

“I can't even imagine.” Mrs. hinata said 

“It's just so weird to think of other  
people living in Suga’'s house.” hinata said 

“I know, honey.” Mrs. hinata said  
“Kenma’'s back.” hinata said 

“Does he still have that pink hair?” Mrs. hinata asked 

“No mom, he doesn't.” hinata said 

“You know something? I never  
really understood that family.” Mrs.hinata said

“I mean, why would a mother let her  
son do something like that?” she asked 

“Because they believe their kids are  
their equals, not their property.” hinata said 

“Honey, I don't think you're  
my property, but I'm your mom.” she said 

“What kind of mother  
would I be if I let you”  
“run around looking like a goth?” she said 

“That kind of lifestyle  
might fly in Europe but,  
but it's not gonna get you  
very far here in Miyagi.” Mrs. hinata said 

“Not everyone dreams of  
making it in Miyagi, mom.” hinata said “Some people dream of making it out.” he said  
Hinata was on his way to drop off the gift basket to the new neighbors while at the front of the house he saw old boxes that belonged to suga he went up to one and picked up a gold medal and smiled at it. 

“You want that?” a boy asked  
“Yūji Terushima, a.k.a. new boy.” Terushima said to hinata 

“I'm Hinata.” he said with a smile 

“ Welcome to the neighborhood.” hinata said and giving him the basket  
“Thank you.” Terushima said with a smile 

“Mmm. Foie gras and cornichons.”  
“My favorites.” he said with a smirk

“It's from my mother.” hinata said  
“I figured.”  
Terushima looked at hinata and saw the medal he was holding and the boxes  
“Oh, that stuff was in my room.” he said 

“You can have anything you want.” he said to hinata with a smile 

“It all belonged to suga.” hinata said

“Is he a friend of yours?” Terushima asked 

“he was, a long time ago.” hinata said 

“That's all I get? No details?” Terushima said with a smirk 

“Uh, there were five of us  
who used to hang out, but…” hinata said 

“We don't anymore.” hinata said 

“Would it be outrageous of me to ask  
if you'll help with our last few boxes?” Terushima asked 

“Yes.”  
“But I don't mind.” hinata said 

“So, why aren't you still friends  
with the boy who used to live here?” He asked Hinata as they were moving boxes to his room. 

“You ask a lot of questions.” hinata said with a smirk 

“How else am I supposed to get to know you?” terushima said

“There you go. Another question.” hinata said while putting down the box 

“Fine. Your turn.” terushima said  
“Ask me anything.”  
While Hinata was thinking what to ask he saw a photo on terushima’s dresser.  
“Is this your boyfriend?” hinata asked picking up the photo 

“His name is Kentarō Kyōtani.” Terushima said 

“He's cute.” hinata said 

“He's also 3,000 miles away.” he said 

“My boyfriend's name is tsukishima.” hinata said 

“What's he like?” Terushima asked  
“He's a volleyball, like me.” hinata said 

“I bet you're good.” Terushima said  
“You totally have the body.”

“My mom's a cellist.” Terushima said  
“They're building a studio.” 

“ Do you play?” hinata asked  
“Yeah. But not the cello.” he said 

“If you're a big jock,  
does that mean you'd kill  
me if I smoked a little weed?” Terushima asked 

“Now?” hinata said 

“I won't if you don't want me to.” he said 

“Where are your parents?” hinata asked 

“Relax.”  
“They're out.” Terushima said 

“Go ahead.” hinata said while terushima got the weed from under his bed. 

“You want to join me?” he asked 

“Okay.” hinata said 

“First time?” he asked 

“No.” hinata said while terushima gave him a look 

“Yes.” hinata said 

“So I'm corrupting you.” terushima said  
“You okay with that?” he asked 

“Yeah. I think I am.” hinata said with a smirk  
[ with akaashi]  
“Hey, what do you think?” akaashi asked sakuse 

“You have an eye for design.  
I absolutely love it.” he said with a small smile 

“Thank you.” 

“Honestly, when mom said you were  
converting the barn to a loft,  
I couldn't see it, but it's beautiful.” Sakuse said 

“Job well done.”

“I'm glad you like it.” akaashi said 

“And I totally appreciate  
your letting us move in.” sakuse said with a smile 

“What?” akaashi said his smile fading

“Kita and I are staying in the barn  
while we redo my place in the city.” sakuse said 

“I'm moving in for junior year,  
Sakuse.” akaashi said. 

“That's the deal that I  
made with mom and dad.” akaashi added on 

“I got the grades, I did the internship,  
I gave up my summer because I wanted this.” he said 

“Well, you'll just have to wait.” sakuse says  
“Why can't you stay in my room?” akaashi asked 

“We're a couple, akaashi.”

“We need our own space,  
and mom and dad agree.” he added on 

“But they promised me.: akaashi says 

“Is everything okay?” kita asked  
“I'm Kita.”

“I was hoping you'd be happy for me.” sakuse said 

“Well, you know what they say about hope.” akaashi said  
“Breeds eternal misery.” he adds on 

“Sounds like he was counting  
on moving into the barn.” kita said 

“Don't worry about akaashi.  
he'll get over it.” sakuse said  
[Later that night]  
“Shouldn't you know better?” akaashi asked kita who was smoking a cigarette  
“I mean, you are a med student, right?” he adds on

“You're a bit of a smart-ass.” kita said with a smirk 

“A bit?” akaashi said with a smirk 

“Does my brother know you smoke?” he asked 

“Does he have to know everything?” kita said 

“I'm sorry that we're  
moving into your loft.” kita said 

“If you want me to say something.” kita offered 

“It wouldn't make a difference.” akaashi said 

“Thank you for being sorry.” he said with a small smile 

“You're not like sakuse's  
usual boyfriends.” akaashi said 

“How am I unusual?” kita asked 

“We're late for dinner.” akaashi said  
While walking past kita he says  
“I actually like you.”  
“That's what's unusual.” akaashi says  
[ with kenma at school]  
“You told me you went to Hollis.” kuroo said while kenma walked into the classroom door.  
“No. I said I was thinking  
about majoring in science.” kenma said 

“And that's true.” he adds on 

“Look, I think you're amazing, kenma.” kuroo said  
“When I first met you, I thought…”  
"Who is this boy?" kuroo says 

“I'm still that boy. Nothing's changed.” kenma said 

“Yes. Yes, it has. I'm your teacher.” kuroo said 

“I know it's not just me.” kenma says 

“You... you feel like  
this is right for us too.” he adds on

“It's not right.”  
“We just can't.” kuroo says while getting up from his seat and walking out of the classroom  
[with hinata]  
“Thanks for walking me home.” terushima said while walking next to hinata 

“It's no big deal.” hinata said 

“Practice doesn't start until four.” he added 

“I've never had a jock friend before.” terushima said  
“I guess that makes you my first.”  
[giggling] 

When getting to terushim’s house people were throwing out suga’s old boxes.  
“Are you okay?” terushima asked 

“It's hard for me to talk about.” hinata said 

“I didn't tell you everything about  
the boy who used to live here.” hinata added 

“Suga.” terushima said 

“he disappeared last summer.” hinata said  
“he's still missing.”

“That must have been awful for you.” terushima said 

“I used to think if I didn't talk  
about him, I wouldn't think about him.” hinata said 

“But you still do.” terushima said  
“ Yeah.” hinata said 

“I'm sorry.” terushima said  
When going in for a hug their faces met with each other almost like a kiss.  
“ See you tomorrow?” terushima said  
“Yeah. Bye.” hinata said with a smile  
[at school with akaashi and hinata]  
“Hey, you been hanging out with kenma?” akaashi asked 

“Not really.” hinata said while opening up his locker and their was a note that read  
Hey sho! I’ve been replaced, you’ve found another friend to kiss! -S 

“Hinata.” akaashi said  
“Is everything all right?”

“Why wouldn't it be?” hinata said with a smile folding up the paper.  
[ with akaashi at his house]  
“Perfect time for a jacuzzi.” kita says as walking in the house with a bathing suit on

“I thought you guys weren't  
moving in till next week.” akaashi asked 

“sakuse wanted to get  
settled before classes start.” kita says 

“You wouldn't happen to  
have a towel, would you?” he asked  
Akaashi throws in a towel 

“Tough day at school.” kita asked noticing akaashi’s hand on his neck 

“Tough volleyball practice.” akaashi says 

“I rowed for Oxford.” kita says 

“That looks good on a med school app.” akaashi says with a smirk 

“I did it 'cause I loved it.” kita says 

“You probably have a fluid  
buildup in your bursa sac.” he says to akaashi 

“ I bet you say that to all the boys.”  
“ I can help.” 

“Okay…” akaashi says kita puts his hands on the back of akaashi’s neck and starts rubbing it

“Dr. kita.” akaashi say’s with a smirk

“Oh, that's awesome.” 

“Is that all right?” kita asked akaashi 

“Kita?” sakuse called out 

“Who were you talking to?” sakuse asked 

“No one.” he says  
[later that day]  
Akaashi was in his room but then he heard giggling he looked out his window and saw sakuse and kita kissing. [ Computer beep ] he went and looked at his computer and got a message saying.  
From: S  
To: Akaashi  
Poor akaashi. Always wants Sakuse’s boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss I tell.  
-S 

[flashback]  
“Are you gonna eat that, sweetie?” suga asked oikawa  
“I'm being a friend, oikawa.” 

“Aren't you supposed to be at suga's?” sakuse asked  
“Hi, boys!” Asahi asked 

“Hi, Asahi.” suga said  
“You still need help with your sets, Keji?” Asahi asked 

“I've got my stuff in the car.” asahi said 

“asahi, what are you, his babysitter?” sakuse said 

“You need to tell your brother.” suga said 

“Tell me what?” sakuse asked 

“Nothing.” akaashi said 

“Come on.” sakuse said to asahi 

“Outside.” akaashi said to suga 

“What the hell are you doing?” akaashi asked

“he's gonna find out.” suga says 

“No, he's not.” 

“I promise you, he is.”  
“Because if you don't tell him, I will.” suga says 

“I thought you were my friend.” akaashi said 

“Don't you get it? I'm trying  
to help you do the right thing.” suga said 

“It was one kiss.” akaashi says 

“Now, you listen to me, suga.” akaashi says grading suga’s arm to stop her from walking away  
“ Or what?” suga says 

“If you say one word  
to my brother about asahi,  
I will tell everyone the  
truth about the Daichi thing.” akaashi says  
[end of flashback]  
“suga?”  
[with kenma and hinata]  
“I'm sorry for just stopping by.” hinata says to kenma 

“No. Any time, sho. Come on, you know that.” kenma says 

“Somebody left a note in my locker.” hinata says 

“From "S"?” kenma asked  
“You too?” hinata asked 

“Do you really think  
it's him? Is it possible?” kenma asked 

“Only suga could have known.” hinata said 

“What? Known... known what?” kenma asked 

“It was…” hinata said 

“Personal?” kenma says 

“I really believed he was dead.” hinata says  
“ Yeah.” kenma says 

“ Yeah, we all did.” kenma says  
“Could he really be back?” hinata asked 

“I think he's playing with us.” kenma says 

“Why would he do that?” hinata asked 

“It's suga that we're talking about here.”  
“I mean, wasn't that his favorite sport?” kenma says 

“Should we tell someone?” hinata asked 

“I don't…”  
“I don't know about you, but…”

“I can't.” kenma says 

“I'm glad you're back.” hinata says 

“It's funny…” kenma says  
“I mean, even though I grew up here,  
I feel like a total outsider.” he adds on 

“Me too.” hinata says  
[with oikawa]  
“I ran into Mrs. Kozume today.” Miss. Oikawa says  
“Why didn't you tell me kenma was back?” she asked 

“It's not like we're still friends.” oikawa says 

“She didn't know your father left.” Miss. oikawa says  
“I hate telling that story.”

“So change the story.”  
“I did.” oikawa says 

“You grew up. You grew apart.” he adds 

“It was mutual, and, honestly,  
we are much happier without him.” he says 

“Oikawa.” she says 

“Say it enough, and you'll  
actually start to believe it.” oikawa says 

“Well, I have to admit, it does  
sound a lot better than the truth.” she adds 

“Nobody needs to know that we got dumped.” he says 

“"We" didn't get dumped. I did.” miss. Oikawa says 

“He left both of us.” oikawa adds  
[ring]  
If that's Tendou, I'm  
staging an intervention. Miss. oikawa says  
He checked his phone and their was a text from akaashi saying  
WE NEED TO TALK!!!! - Akaashi  
“oikawa. It's dinnertime.”  
[ring]  
“It's Aimi oikawa.” she says while talking to the person on the phone  
“Yes, I left it on your desk. Mm-hmm.”  
The doorbell rang and Oikawa got up and opened the door. 

“Tooru oikawa?” a man asked 

“Yeah. Why?” oikawa replied 

“Is your mother home?” the man asked  
Aimi started walking towards the front door.  
“Let me call you back.” she said 

“What's this about?” she asked 

“We received a call from  
Miyagi mall security.” the man said 

“They have your son on tape  
shoplifting a pair of sunglasses.” he added 

“I'm sure there's been a mistake.” Aimi said 

“I don't think so. Could you turn around?” the mann said to oikawa  
While oikawa was sitting on a chair while his mother was talking to the cops.  
He got a text saying  
Be careful, oikawa. I hear prison food makes you fat.  
-S  
“Mom.” oikawa says while she was walking towards him

“What's going on?” he asked  
“ Let's go.” she says  
“Really?” oikawa says

They were now in their car. 

“In a small town like this,  
what people think about you matters.” Aimi says looking at oikawa 

“I know.” he says looking at his hands 

“Then why would you risk it all  
to steal a pair of sunglasses?” she asked 

“Oikawa, I buy you everything  
you need to be popular.” she says

“That's not why I do it.” he says looking up at her  
“Then why do...? This is something you do?” she asked 

“A few times.” he says 

“This is about your father, isn't it?” she asked looking at him 

“You think this is going  
to get his attention.” she says

“I made a mistake.” he says meeting with her eyes 

“In Miyagi, you don't  
have room to make a mistake.” she adds 

“And neither do I.” Aimi says  
“ I'm sorry.” oikawa says  
“I'll fix it somehow.” 

“You will deny you did anything wrong.” she says looking at her son 

“ It was a misunderstanding.” she adds  
“ But…” oikawa says 

“I'm taking care of it.” she says  
[with hinata]  
Their were police all over Terushima’s house and people watching  
“Terushima!” hinata yelled 

“Hinata!” he yelled back  
They ran to each other and fell into each other’s arms hugging.  
“I thought something might have happened to you.” hinata said  
“ I tried to call you.” terushima says 

“What's going on?” hinata asked 

“They found your friend.” he says looking at hinata

“I knew he was back. Is he inside?” hinata asked with a smile  
“Hinata!” Terushima says 

“I'm sorry.”  
“They found suga’'s body.” he says  
[with kenma and akaashi]  
“I heard the cops took oikawa  
to the police station today.” kenma says

“Wait, you don't think he'd ever talk about…” akaashi asked  
“The Dachi thing? Oikawa says while standing next to them. 

“We made a promise.” oikawa says  
[with oikawa at home]  
On the tv[Current owners of the residence

were in the process of  
demolishing the structure

to make room for a renovation project

when workers made the gruesome discovery.

The parents of the deceased  
were unavailable for comment,

but a family spokesperson has confirmed,

the gazebo was under construction

the summer 15-year-old Kōshi Sugawara disappeared.

Tonight, the family is asking for privacy

as they come to terms with the  
sad ending to a year-long mystery,

and local authorities are coming to terms

with the fact a killer  
is at large in Miyagi.

Thank you so much…] oikawa pause the news when doing that his mother and offers from tonight came in the house making out when stopping they went upstairs before that oikawa’s mother gave him a look.  
]The day of the funeral]  
[The discovery of hi body  
rocked this community,  
and today, hundreds of mourners gather  
to say goodbye to Kōshi Sugawara.}

“Was he a friend of yours?” kuroo asked 

“Do you care?” kenma asked 

“I don't know what I feel worse about...  
having to stay away from  
you or being a jerk about it.” kuroo says 

“Yeah, he was one of my best friends.” kenma says 

“I'm sorry.” kuroo says 

“ For suga, or for being a jerk?” kenma asked  
“Both.” kuroo says

“Thank you.” kenma says with a small smile 

“I would never want to do anything  
that would get you in trouble.” kenma says

“Goodbye, kuroo.” kenma says giving him a kiss on the cheek

“Mrs. Sugawara.” kenma says

“Kenma!” she says 

“I'm so glad you came.” she adds while giving him a hug 

“I asked the other boys  
to sit together up front.” she says 

“It's what Kōshi would have wanted.” she says with a small smile  
“Of course.” he says  
Kenma starts to walk where the other girls are and stops to look at her photo, oikawa holds kenma’s hand and gives him a small smile. 

“Poor suga.” hinata said 

“Can you believe what a scene this is?” oikawa says

“suga would have loved it.” kenma adds  
“Popular in life and death.” akaashi says  
Oikawa looks at hinata and opens his bag and pulls out a flask and hands it to hinata.  
“No thanks. I don't…” hinata says  
“Today, I think you do.” oikawa says  
[ring from kenma’s phone]  
“Anyone we know? Oikawa asked  
“No, it's just my mom sending me a text.” he says 

“hinata and I aren't the only ones  
who got messages from "S," are we?” kenma asked  
Akaashi looked back from his seat  
“Oh, my God.” akaashi says 

“It's Daichi.” Akaashi adds  
Mrs.sugawara had just sat down next to kenma.  
“Did you see that Daichi Sawamura was here?  
I didn't realize he and suga were friends.” she says 

“They weren't.” akaashi says 

[The lord giveth  
and the lord taketh away.]  
[end of funeral]  
“Hinata.”

“Akaashi.”

“Kenma and Oikawa.” a man said 

“Do we know you?” Akaashi asked  
“I'm Detective ukai.” he says 

“I understand you were all  
good friends with the victim.” Ukai says 

“Yeah, we were.” kenma says  
“ I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you.” Ukai adds 

“We talked to the police  
when Suga went missing.” akaashi says 

“And I intend to go over  
every one of your statements.” ukia says

“As this is no longer a missing  
persons investigation.” he adds 

“It's a murder.”  
“And rest assured, I will find  
out what happened that summer.” he says as he walks away 

“Do you think he knows about...?” kenma asked  
“No. How could he?” oikawa says  
[ring]  
“ Oh, my God. It's from…” kenma and oikawa say  
“ I got one too.” hinata says 

"I'm still here, bitches…” akaashi says 

“and I know everything. 'S.'" they all say reading the text


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is part 3 the rest of it will be out on Thursday.

[Previously on Haikyuu Little Liars]

“Where's suga ? 'and Akaashi?” oikawa asked 

“Suga?” kenma calls 

“he's gone.” akaashi said walking through the barn door 

“I think I heard him scream.” akaashi said 

“Did you see the paper today?”

“ Yeah.”  
“he's gone, but he's everywhere.”

“I'd like to know more about you.” kuroo said   
“I'd like to know more about you too.” kenma said 

“So, I hear the new teacher is really hot.” hinata said to akaashi 

“Holy crap.” kuroo said looking at kenma 

“Somebody left a note in my locker.” hinata said to kenma 

“ From "S"?” kenma asked   
“ Do you really think it's him?” hinata asked 

“We received a call from  
Miyagi Mall security.” Ukia said 

“They have your son on tape  
shoplifting a pair of sunglasses.” he added 

“First time?” Terushima asked   
“ Yes.” hinata replied 

“So I'm corrupting you.” he said

“We're meeting Sakuse’s fiance?.” akaashi said 

“I'm Kita.”

“That feels awesome.: akaashi said 

“ We found your friend.” Terushima said   
“ I knew he was back. Is he inside?” hinata said 

“hinata.”

“They found suga's body.” Terushima adds 

“It's Daichi.” akaashi said   
“Oh, my God.” 

“ It's from…”  
“I got one too.” 

“"I'm still here, bitches..."  
"... and I know everything. 'S.'"” 

[after the funeral]   
[with the boys at a cafe] 

“Why was Daichi there?” kenma asked 

“I guess he's back.” akaashi said 

“That cop acted like we  
were suspects or something.” oikawa says 

“Do you think we looked guilty?” hinata asked 

“Why would we? We haven't  
done anything wrong.” kenma says 

“Except lie about the Daichi thing.” oikawa says 

“We promised we'd never bring up  
the Daichi thing again, remember?” akaashi says 

“ It never happened.” akaashi says   
“Have you found a way to forget?” kenma asked 

“I still wake up sometimes  
in the middle of the night.” kenma adds 

“Kenma, it was an accident.” akaashi says   
Oikawa pulls out a flask and pours it in his ice tea and gets a look from the table in front of him   
“It's medicinal.” oikawa says to the man looking at him 

“Headaches.” he adds 

“I don't get it.” hinata says 

“How does "S" know something  
about me that only suga knew?” hinata asked 

“Suga knew all of our secrets, but... we never knew any of his.” kenma says

“I knew some.” akaashi says

“Go on.” kenma say 

“ Talk.” oikawa adds   
“I can't.” akaashi says 

“Keji! No, you are not gonna drop  
a bomb like that and just clam up!” kenma says 

“he'd so kill me if I told you.” akaashi adds 

“he's dead.” oikawa says 

“Suga was seeing someone that summer.”

“I knew he was keeping  
something from me…” hinata said they all look at him 

“from us.” he adds 

“Well, why didn't he want us to know?” kenma asked 

“He was an older boy,  
and he had a boyfriend.” akaashi adds 

“Who was it?” hinata asked 

“he never told me his name.” akaashi says   
“Ok, that's only half secret.” oikawa says 

“Well, it's more than you ever got from him.” akaashi says 

“How is that suga told us nothing,  
and we told him everything?” kenma asked 

“Because he made us feel like we  
were part of something special.” hinata said 

“We were.” oikawa says with a smile 

“I miss that.” kenma says 

“Me too.” akaashi says 

“I miss suga.” hinata said   
Oikawa looked down and saw an old bracelet that had his name on it. 

“I can't believe you still wear that.” oikawa says 

“suga still wears his.” kenma says 

“Wore.” hinata says while taking off the bracelet 

“When suga didn't come home that night,  
I knew something terrible  
must have happened but…” akaashi says 

“there was always some part of me  
that imagined someday he'd just show up.” he adds 

“Yeah.”  
“I used to think that maybe he'd just…” kenma says 

“run off with some guy.” kenma adds 

“he was laying on a beach somewhere.” hinata says 

“Or getting a tan out by the  
pool with that hot lifeguard.” oikawa says 

“Yeah... what was his name?” kenma asked 

“Who cares?” oikawa says 

“"Save me!"” oikawa says with a smile   
They went silent when Daichi walked in through the door they all started looking at each other, then got up from the table and walked out the front door.   
[with oikawa]   
“That's the last of the milk.” Aimi said   
“It's on the list.” oikawa said 

[... Over the area right  
now with a lot of warm air,

but we've got a cold front moving in  
from the west right here behind me.

In other news,  
Miyagi Detective Keishin Ukai

held a press conference this morning.

The coroner did release  
his findings this morning,

and although Kōshi Sugawara' body

did show signs of a  
blunt-force head trauma,

the cause of his death was suffocation.] the news said 

“Are you okay going to school today?” Aimi asked 

“Yeah. I'll be fine.” oikawa says 

“I don't want to think about  
what the police are saying,  
and you shouldn't either.” Aimi says to oikawa 

“Try to remember suga as  
the beautiful boy you knew.” aimi added 

“I'm really sorry, mom.” oikawa said 

“For what?” aimi asked 

“The cop.” oikawa replied 

“It's over. Okay?” aimi says 

“We won't be seeing him again.” she added 

Oikawa was Applying chapstick   
“Is that amber rose?” aimi asked   
“It's a good color for you.” she added   
[with kenma]  
“I had to look twice to  
make sure that was oikawa.” Mrs.kozume says to kenma 

“Right?” he replies   
“That was some funeral outfit.” she says 

“his mother didn't get  
that from curvy boy.” she adds 

“Who shops at curvy boy?” Mr. Kozume asked 

“No one, anymore.” Mrs. kozume says   
“Do you not have time for breakfast?” she asked 

“No. I'm probably gonna  
be late tonight too.” Mr. kozume replied 

“Late nights already? We just got here.” she adds 

“Yeah. What's that about?” kenma asked 

“What's it about?  
I've been gone for a year.” he says to them   
“Playing catch-up.”  
“Faculty meetings. Changing my curriculum.” he says while making coffee   
“Demanding students.”

“Maybe your family's  
demands should come first.” kenma says 

“I'm gonna be late. Love you.” kenma says

“What was that about?” Mrs. kozume asked 

“You guys were getting along  
so well when we were away.” she adds   
“I don't get it.”

“Well, you know, he's…”  
“he's a teenage boy, Aki” He says 

“Aren't they all Moody and unpredictable?” he adds before leaving   
[with hinata]   
“So…” Terushima says   
“are you okay?” he adds  
“That... was a dumb question.” terushima says   
“Of course you're not okay.”

“I, um, I thought about  
going to the funeral,” he says   
“but I... I didn't know  
him, and it didn't…” terushima says 

“feel right.” he adds 

“No, I... I understand.” hinata says

Hinata had coffee in his hand 

“Can I have a sip?” terushima asked   
“Sure. Do you want your own?” hinata asked 

“I'd rather share yours.” he said 

“You look tired.” hinata says looking at terushima 

“I haven't gotten much sleep.” he says 

“My mom found another one of  
suga's boxes in the basement.” he adds 

“There were pictures of him in my room.” Terushima says 

“his room.” he adds 

“he's everywhere.” terushima says while looking at his hands 

“And that poster.” he says 

“Someone should take those posters down.”  
“It hurts way too much to look at them.” hinata says 

“Hinata…” terushima says 

“I'm so sorry.” he adds while hugging him   
Hinata mom walks up to the porch .

“Is everything all right?” she asked 

“Mom, this is Yūji Terushima .” hinata says 

“Oh, Terushima. Hi.” Mrs. hinata says   
“Hi!” he says

“Well, I would say welcome  
to the neighborhood, but…” she says 

“It's kind of hard when your  
backyard's a crime scene.” hinata adds 

“Still?” she asked 

“It's where people come to be close to him.” terushima adds 

“They light candles and leave teddy bears.” he adds 

“I get it, but it still  
feels like his house.” terushima says 

“Sure.”

“I can understand how you're not sleeping.” hinata says 

“You know, Terushima, why don't you  
just spend a few days with us?” she asked 

“You could sleep in Shoyo's room.” she adds 

“Thank you.” he says   
[with akaashi] 

“ Mm-hmm.”  
“Nice!” hinata says while walking with terushima to akaashi 

“So I hear you're  
gunning for varsity captain.” hinata says 

“Well, I have a shot, so…” akaashi says 

“If a Akaashi has a  
shot, he takes the shot.” hinata says 

“ Is that a drinking game?” terushima asked   
“Yeah, it should be.” akaashi says   
[Laughing]   
“Akaashi, this is Terushima.” hinata says

“Oh.” akaashi says   
“Yeah. New boy who moved into dead boy’'s house.” terushima says 

“Can't believe I just said that.” he adds

“Yeah, I can't believe  
you just said that either.” akaashi says 

“I think Brad pitt and I are  
missing the same sensitivity chip.” Terushima says

“It's fine.” akaashi says 

“We're all trying to find  
a way to deal with it.” he adds 

“Uh, Terushima and I are going for some caffeine.” hinata said to akaashi 

“ Do you want to join?” he asked   
“Oh, I'd kill for a latte, but, um…” akaashi say 

“this is my only time to practice, so…” he says 

“We'll catch you later.” hinata says while walking away 

“he's intense.” terushima says 

“If you knew his parents, you'd understand.” hinata says   
[with kenma at school]   
“Can I talk to you?” kenma asked kuroo

“Yeah, of course.” he replied 

“I'd like to transfer out of your class.” kenma says 

“Can you come inside for a minute, please?” he asked kenma 

“Yeah.” kenma says they walk into the classroom 

“I understand where you're coming from.” kuroo says 

“I just... wish that you  
could stay in the class.” he adds 

“This isn't an easy decision.” kenma says 

“But I feel like it's  
the right thing to do.” he adds

“I can keep my feelings in check.” kuroo says 

“I can't.” kenma says  
“And even if I could, I don't want to.”

“It's too hard to sit in this room  
every day and call you Mr. Kuroo.” he adds 

“Okay? I can't pretend  
like I don't know you.” kenma says   
“So…”

“Will you sign it?” kenma asked 

“Are you sure?” kuroo asked 

“Yeah, I'm... I'm sure.” kenma says 

“Thank you.” he adds before leaving the room.   
[with oikawa]  
“Okay, I am all for boob jobs,  
but when I see those, I want to "moo.".” tendou says to oikawa 

“I spy a Ushijima.” tendou adds 

“I'll see you at lunch.” oikawa says before walking away   
[with hinata]   
“What's wrong?” tsukishima asked   
“You surprised me.” hinata says 

“We still on for the movie?” tsukishima asked 

“My mom invited Terushima to  
stay with us tonight.” hinata says 

“Ohh... what kind of jaimies  
do you think new boy wears?” tsukishima asked in a teasing tone 

“How would I know?” hinata asked  
[tsukishima kissed hinata]   
“I'll see you at practice.” tsukishima says before leaving 

[“Will the following students  
please come to the office?”] 

“shoyo Hinata,

Kenma Kozume,

Keji Akaashi,

Tooru Oikawa.” 

They started walking [ring] 

"Wait." kenma says 

"It's from "S."" he adds

"Dead boys walking."


	4. Chapter 4

[in the office]  
“So let's see…” Ukia says looking at a folder 

“you thought you heard him scream.” ukia said to akaashi 

“I... I said that, yeah.” akaash replied 

“And when you three woke up  
in the barn, suga was gone.” ukia asked kenma,hinata and oikawa 

“And so was Akaashi.”   
”Yes, I woke up before them,  
and I realized that Suga was missing, so I…” akaashi said 

“So you went looking for him.” Ukia said 

“That's what happened.” Akaashi says looking at Uika

“I got that.” Uika said looking up from the folder and looking at the boys 

“So, what's up? Was this  
a slumber party, or...?” Ukia asked 

“Is this an interrogation?” akaashi asked looking at uika 

“No, just a routine follow-up.” Uika said closing the folder 

“Why did you guys all fall asleep?” Uika asked 

“I guess we were tired.” kenma says 

“Tired?” Uika said   
“Really.”

“Is that how you remember it, Oikawa?” Uika asked looking at oikawa 

“Yeah.” Oikawa replied 

“Yeah, you guys were tired.” Uika said with a teasing grin

“Look, we've told you everything we know,  
just like we did the  
night he went missing.” akaashi says 

“I know, I know.  
And you see, the thing is…”  
“it's almost exactly what  
you said last year…” uika says 

“almost like it was rehearsed.” he adds 

“Like akaashi said,  
we've told you everything we know.” kenma says   
[ At lunch]   
“He knows we're lying.” kenma says 

“Lying is not a crime.” oikawa says

“It is when you're giving  
false statements to the police.” akaashi adds 

“It's called obstruction of justice.” akaashi says looking around the table   
“Oh, please! We lied about drinking.” Oikawa says with a grin 

“But the truth that matters  
is we don't know anything  
about what happened to suga that night.” Oikawa adds 

“We also know about someone  
who might have wanted to hurt him.” akaashi says

“We should have told the police  
the truth about Daichi’'s accident,  
the night it happened.” hinata said 

“I wanted to, remember?” oikawa says 

“We had a chance to do more  
than just tell the truth.” kenma says 

“We had a chance to stop suga.” kenma adds 

“But we didn't.” akaashi says 

“And telling the police now  
about what happened to Daichi  
isn't going to make him see again.” akaashi adds 

“It'll just ruin our lives.” akaashi says   
[cane tapping] 

“Oh my God, he's back in school too?” Oikawa says  
Kenma gets up from where he was sitting and walks over to Daichi  
“Daichi?” kenma says 

“Hey, it's... it's kenma.” kenma says to Daichi 

“Do you... want to come sit with us?” he asked looking back at the table 

“Sure. Okay.” Daichi says   
Daichi hands Kenma his tray of food. “Thank you.” Daichi says

“So you're gonna be  
between Oikawa and Hinata,

and Akaashi's right across from you.” kenma says putting the tray down 

“Thank you.” Daichi says 

“Yeah. And here's a chair.” kenma says pulling a chair from a table across them 

“So…” Daichi says 

“this would be suga's chair, right?” Daichi asked 

“No. We're not even sitting at that table.” Hinata says with a smile 

“You know, he came to visit me in  
the hospital after the accident.” Daichi says   
When he said that Oikawa’s eyes went wide looking around the table 

“suga did?” akaashi asked

“Everyone misunderstood suga,

but I knew exactly who he was.” Daichi says with a smile

“When did you get back, Daichi?” akaashi asked

“We heard that you were in Philadelphia,  
a school for the... visually impaired.” Akaashi says 

“You can say "blind," akaashi.  
It's okay. It's not a dirty word.” Daichi says taking a sip from his drink 

“Wow.” Daichi says

“It's so quiet.” he adds 

“You guys used to be the fun table.”  
“What happened to you boys?”

[The night of the accident] 

[laughing]   
[music playing]   
They were all at Hinata’s house, trying on clothes that night with music playing and lots of laughing and giggling. 

“That’s really hot..”   
“Give me that…”  
Suga was looking at himself in a mirror with Hinata behind him smiling   
“No, no I don’t like it…..” kenma said   
While suga was looking at himself in the mirror his smile fading 

“I see you!” suga screamed running towards the window

“Oh, my God, I can't believe it!” suga said 

“Who was it, suga? What did you see?” Hinata asked

“He was in that tree, spying on us!” suga said 

“I am so creeped out!” he adds   
“Who was it?” akaashi asked 

“It was that perv, Bokuto Koutarou.” suga said 

“Are you sure?” kenma asked  
“Yes, I'm sure!” suga said 

“He was right there!” suga adds 

“I bet he saw us all naked.” suga said looking around the room 

“Should we tell someone?” kenma asked

“I mean, we could.” suga said 

“But I have a better idea.” suga said with a smirk   
[Fireworks] [outside]   
“Are we sure he's not in there?” kenma asked 

“He's not, okay?” suga said 

“You've got the lighter, right, akaashi?” suga asked   
“Let's wait a second.” hinata said running up to suga’s side and grabbing his hand 

“What, Hinata?” suga said looking at hinata

“ I don't want to do this.” hinata said   
“Fine.” suga said 

“Go back. You're on your own.” suga adds

“Okay, maybe Hinata's right.” kenma said 

“We should just call the  
cops. They'll take care of it.” kenma adds 

“Where's the fun in that?” suga said with a smile 

“boys, Bokuto Koutarou is a freak,  
and we need to teach him a lesson.” suga said 

“If he thinks he can come and spy on us

while we're in your bedroom, Hinata,”   
he needs to know that his little domain” suga said  
they were standing outside of Bokuto’s shed 

“is no longer a safe little hideout.” suga adds 

“I mean, who knows what he does in there  
all day, that little freak.” suga said looking at them 

“Are you sure that it was Bokuto?” akaashi asked

“Yes! And it's a stink bomb,  
for God's sakes!” suga said 

“We're not nuking the place.  
Now, let's do it.”

“Give me the lighter.” suga said walking towards the side door of the shed   
Akaashi pulled out the lighter while walking towards suga with Hinata, Kenma and Oikawa standing together with nerves faces.   
Akaashi handed Suga the lighter. Suga lit the end of the stink bomb and threw it inside the shed. After he threw it in he looked around the shed and quickly closed the door.   
[gasps]   
“Let's get out of here.  
Run!” suga said  
They all started running when the shed exploded   
[all scream] 

“suga, what did you do?” akaashi said with a nerves tone 

“We have to get out of here!” Hinata said   
“Come on, let's go!” Kenma adds   
[end of flashback]   
[cell phones ringing]  
[ringing continues]  
“Aren't you gonna get that?” Daichi asked picking up Akaashi’s phone and handing it to him   
They all started picking up their phones and looking at the text giving each other side glances 

Messages(1)  
Unknown?   
If only he could see how guilty you look…

\--S  
12:40PM 

[in class]   
[bell rings]   
“Okay, people, let's take our seats.” kuroo says 

Tendou walks in 

“Am I late?” Tendou asked Kuroo

“It's... it's Tendou, right?” Kuroo asked

“That's right, Mr. Kurro.” Tendou says with a smile  
[laughing]   
“What?” Tendou asked 

“Take your seat Tendou, please.” Kuroo said   
Tendou walked over to his seat next to Oikawa   
“It's "Kuroo," not "Kurro." Oikawa says with a smirk 

“Oops.” Tendou says smiling 

“If the mockingbird  
represents the idea of innocence,  
what characters are innocent?” Kuroo says handing out papers 

“Take a second. Jot down your ideas.” he adds  
“We'll discuss.”  
Kenma walks into class giving kuroo a paper that read DECLINED in red bold writing   
[with oikawa at home]  
Oikawa walked to the fridge and pulled out coke and pouring it in a glass cup

“Thanks.” Ushijima said   
Oikawa walked behind Ushijima and started kissing his neck 

“Oikawa.” he says

“What?” Oikawa says in a teasing tone 

“It's too hard to stop if we go there.” Ushijima says   
“Oh, come on, Ushijima.” oikawa says 

“It's just us two. It's okay.” he adds starting to kiss him again 

“Come on, Oikawa, I…” Ushijima says 

“You do like me like that, right?” Oikawa asked

“Yes.” Ushijima says 

“I mean, maybe you…”  
“still think of me as just a friend.” Oikawa says 

“The boy I used to be.” Oikawa said   
Ushijima looks at him with a soft smile and starts kissing him 

“Do you kiss your friends like that?” Ushijima asked

“No.” Oikawa says 

“Look... I like the boy you used to be,  
just like I like the boy you are now.” Ushijima says 

“Is this waiting thing  
something you really want,

or is it because of your dad?” Oikawa asked

“No, it's me. It's...  
it's my choice.” Ushijima adds   
[door opens]  
“Okay. Of course.”  
“Yes, I understand. Don’t worry.”

“Hi, Mrs. Oikawa.” Ushijima says 

“We'll submit the loan docs in the morning.  
Okay. Great. Thanks.”

“Hi.” Aimi says with a smile

“How's the studying going?” she asked 

“Fine.” Oikawa says 

“Ushijima…” Aimi says

“Please tell your dad we really have been  
trying to make it to church,  
but I've been working on the weekends,  
and it's…” Aimi says 

“Oh, yeah, no. I'll let  
him know, Mrs. Oikawa.” Ushijima says 

“But it's okay. I mean, he understands.” he adds   
“He works on the weekends too.” 

‘[doorbell rings]  
Aimi walked out the room towards the door 

“Cute preacher humor.” Oikawa says to ushijima   
She walked back in the room with Uika at her side 

“Look who stopped by for dinner.” Aimi says 

“I brought thai takeout.” Uika says   
Aimi walked towards Oikawa and whispered   
“It's time for Ushijima to leave.” in his ear 

“Let's eat in the dining room.” Aimi says   
[with akaashi] 

“I've decided on the class  
I want to take at Hollis.”akaashi says 

“But it's not for credit,  
dad, it's for fun.” he adds 

“What's the point of that?” Mr. Akaashi asked 

“Your mom's coming back a day early.  
She'll be home tomorrow.” he adds 

Akaashi looked up and saw Kenma walking in the cafe Akaashi got up and walked towards kenma 

“Hey.” kenma says 

“Hey. I was gonna e-mail  
you when I got home.” Akaashi says 

“How weird was that lunch?” Akaashi says 

“I'd say on a scale from one to ten…”   
“Eleven.” kenma says 

“Yeah.” akaashi says 

“Is that the new fiance??” kenma asked when Kita walked towards Mr. Akaashi 

“Is he as uptight as Sakusa?” kenma asked 

“No one's as uptight as Sakusa.” Akaashi says   
[both chuckle]   
“I'd better get back.” Akaash says 

“All right. See ya.” kenma says 

“Yeah. Thank you.” kenma says to the worker   
[with Akaashi and his family]

“Can I get anyone a drink?” a waiter asked 

“I'll have a vodka soda.” Akaashi said 

“he's kidding.” Sakusa says 

“I'm gonna have a glass of the house cab.” Mr. Akaashi says to the waiter 

“Sakuse?” Mr. Akaash asked

“Uh, the same as my father.” he said 

“I actually will have a vodka soda.” kita says   
[with Hinata]  
“So I get your connection to Akaashi.” Terushima says looking around Hinata’s room 

“You both like to win.” he adds 

“Winning's great, but if I've done my best,” Hinata says 

“I usually feel good about the  
outcome, no matter what it is.” he adds 

“And Akaashi?” Terushima asked

“Akaashi needs to win.” Hinata says  
Terushima walked over to a photo with Suga, Kenma, Akaashi, Oikawa and Hinata in it with Suga in the middle.  
“Hmm.”  
“Suga was always in the middle…”   
“the center of attention.” Terushima says 

“Have you ever known anyone like that?” Hinata asked 

“I usually run from those boys.”  
“They scare me.” Terushima says placing the photo down 

“"Those boys"?” Hinata asked

“The queen bees.” Terushima says 

“You seem like a person who  
wouldn't run from anyone.” Hinata says

“Do you have a side?” Terushima asked 

“Sorry?” Hinata asked 

“Of the bed.” Terushima says 

“I kind of sleep in the middle.” Hinata says 

“I, uhm, kind of sleep in the middle too.” Terushima says  
[with akaashi]   
“Hi/low, anyone?” Sakuse asked   
“Hi/low?” Kita said 

“It's a game.” “You guys  
don't play it in bed?” Akaashi says 

“Kita, you can play too.” Mr. Akaashi says 

“I'm a bit lost.” Kita says 

“You'll catch on.” Mr. Akaashi says 

“I'll go first.” Sakuse says 

“We just started our first week of class,  
and I've already been nominated to serve  
on the business school's  
leadership committee.” Sakuse says 

“Sakuse likes to play the game  
when he's fairly certain he'll win.” Mr. Akaashi says 

“Oh, guess who I learned that from?” Sakuse asked   
“Yes, but don't go tasting victory just yet.” Mr. Akaashi says 

“Because the judge ruled on my brief today,  
and the class action suit against winslow…” Mr. Akaashi says 

“has been dismissed.” Mr. Akaashi adds 

“If I don't play, do I  
still get another drink?” Kita asked Akaashi  
“no”  
“Keiji.. You're up.” Mr. Akaashi says

“Uhm…” 

“I'll go.” Kita says 

“I got a brilliant parking spot today,  
right in front of the chem lab.” ita says  
[Akaash and Kita both laughing]

“He's just kidding.” Sakuse says to Mr. Akaashi 

“Mm-hmm.  
[with oikawa]   
“You're cooking?” Oikawa says 

“'Morning.” Uika says 

“Over easy okay?” Uika says from the table 

“Of course.” Aimi says   
[With Hinata]   
“So, Terushima, now that you  
two have slept together,” Tsukishima asked

“you've gotten further  
with Hinata than I have,  
what should I know?” he adds 

“Good boys don't kiss and tell.” Terushima says 

“You don't strike me as a good boy.” Tsukishima says 

“Shut up, Tsuki.” Hinata says 

“So, did you guys get much  
sleep? 'Cause I wouldn't have.” Tsukishima says 

“I don't know about Hinata,  
but I slept like a baby.” Terushima says while getting out of the car 

“Coming, Sho?” he asked 

“Um, yeah, I'll catch up to you.” Hinata says 

“Bye, Ben.” Terushima says   
“Bye.”

“We were just messing around.  
What are you so weirded-out about?” Tsukishima asked 

Hinata gave Tsukishima a look and started kissing him 

“Get a room, Tsuki!” “And rock it!” Noya and Tanaka said   
Hinata got out of the car   
“Sho, come on.” Tsukishima said 

“Looking good, Hinata.”

“You're looking good too.” a guy said walking up to Oikawa 

“I'm sorry, are you talking to me?” Oikawa said 

“You okay?” Oikawa asked 

“Not really.” Hinata said 

“You know, I never  
thought of you as someone  
who'd be so comfortable with PDA.” Oikawa said 

“Maybe I'm not the person  
everyone thinks I am.” Hinata said with a smirk 

[with kenma] 

“Kenma.”

“H... Mr. Kuroo! Hi!  
Uh, this is my mom, Aki.” Kenma says 

“Oh, Mr. Kuroo. The new Science teacher.” Aki says 

“Yes. It's a pleasure to  
meet you, Mrs. Kozume.” Kuroo says

“Oh, please, call me Aki.  
We're a very informal family.” She says

“Are you going to see the movie?” Aki asked 

“Yes, I am. It's one of my favorites.” Kuroo says 

“Oh, Kenma's too. he's  
told us a lot about you.” Aki says 

“Although you forgot to mention  
the "you're very young" part.” she adds

“Well…” kenma says  
“I... I just…” Kuroo says 

“We should get going. The movie's starting.” kenma says   
“Right.” kuroo says

“We'll see you inside.” Aki says 

“See you inside.” Kuroo says 

“And you forgot to mention  
the "really cute" part.” Aki says 

“Mr. Kuroo.” Aki says 

“Why don't you come sit with us?” she asked 

“Uh... yeah. Yeah, okay.” kuroo says   
Aki passed the popcorn over to kuroo  
“I'm fine. Thank you.” kuroo said   
[with Hinata]  
“You all right?” Miss. Hinata asked

“It's all gonna be okay. I promise you.” she adds   
“Everything's gonna get back to normal.” 

“I don't know what normal  
feels like anymore.” Hinata says 

“You've been missing him for a whole year.  
You know, that's a lot to take on.” she says 

“It's not just that.” Hinata says

“I think there's something wrong with me.” he adds 

“Honey, there's nothing wrong with you;  
You lost a dear friend.” she says 

“You need to find a way to say goodbye.” she adds 

“What about reaching  
out to the other boys?” she asked

“Have you talked to them? Have  
you told 'em how you feel?” she added 

“In some ways, finding  
out Suga is really gone, has brought us back together…” Hinata says 

“but it's still not what it used to be.” he adds

“Why?” she asked

“We were friends because of Suga.” Hinata adds 

“Then use him to get close again.  
You guys need to find a  
way to say goodbye together.” she says   
[with Akaashi]  
“Still having trouble with that bursa sac?” Kita asked 

“I can't take you seriously  
when you say bursa sac.” Akaashi said 

“Shall I give you another rub?” kita asked

“No, that's... that's okay.” Akaashi says 

“Yeah, it's late.” Kita says 

“Well, it's early for me.” Akaashi says sitting up from his bed 

“I have a history test on Monday  
and a paper due in Latin.” he adds

“Ascendo tuun.” Kita says 

“Do you know what you just said to me?” Akaashi asked

“Think so. Uh... "Up yours"?” Kita said   
[laughs]  
“Yeah. Okay.” akaashi says 

“Yeah, that's the only Latin I remember.  
Can I help with anything?” Kita says

“What, with your extensive  
knowledge of the language?” Akaashi says 

“Yeah.” Kita says 

“You know, I didn't grow  
up in a family like yours,

so I don't know that kind of pressure,

but I can imagine it could  
be unbearable at times.” Kita says

“Well, you're not exactly  
a slouch, Mr. Oxford.” Akaashi says

“I mean, that drive had  
to come from somewhere.” Akaashi says 

“Yeah. It came from me.” kits says 

“My life has been my choice.” He adds

“Well, you're lucky.” Akaashi says 

“I'm sorry. I'm being intrusive.” kita says

“No, no. You're being nice.” Akaashi says with a smile

“Gehry said that the "hat trick" chair  
was inspired by an apple crate.” kita says 

“I didn't realize that  
you were into design.” Akasshi says 

“Yeah.” kita says 

“And I appreciate beauty.” he adds  
Kita starts leaning in to kiss Akaashi  
When they were kissing Sakuse walked by and saw them   
“Stop, stop. We can't…” Akaashi says 

“you can't do this. It's not right.” he adds  
[the next morning]   
Akaashi looked outside his window seeing Kita have a dox of his stuff leaving 

[With oikawa]   
“Ok, so we're sure those Maddens  
go with the dress?” Oikawa asked 

“This sounds totally gay,

but if I saw you  
struttin' it in that dress

and kickin' up those heels,  
I would think about doing you.” Tendou says 

“ And we love the necklace?” Oikawa says  
“We adore it.” Tendou says   
When they were walking towards Tendou’s car they passed Uika   
“Relax. You actually paid for that.” Tendou says

“Let's go.” he adds

“Um, yeah. I'll be right back.” Oikawa says looking at Uika   
He started walking over to him   
“Are you spying on me?” Oikawa asked

“Just doing my job.” Uika says

“I'll pay for the sunglasses.” Oikawa says 

“I'll pick up trash on the highway.”

“I'll do whatever it takes, but I  
want you to leave my mother alone.” he says 

“You see, the thing is... Oikawa,

I don't care if you were drinking  
the night Suga went missing.

What I care about

is you and your pretty little  
friends knowing who killed him.” Uika says 

“What?” Oikawa says   
“Your mom may be hot Oikawa,

but he's not hot enough  
to make that go away.” Uika says  
[with Kenma]

He was walking home in the rain when Kuroo’s car pulled up. He got in the car and started making out.  
[with Hinata]  
Hinata was at a coffee shop and started looking at his bracelet.   
[Flashback]   
“I got you guys something.” Suga said giving out bracelet

“What's the occasion?” Akaashi asked 

“You'll see. Open 'em.” Suga said 

“We'll be friends forever.” suga said 

“Can you put mine on for me, Sho?” Suga asked   
[end of flashback]   
[with kenma]   
“We need to talk.”Mr. Kozume says 

“You can't keep doing this.” he adds

“You're not very good  
at hiding your feelings.” Mr. Kozume says 

“And your mother knows  
that something is up.” he says

“Look, Kenma,

I don't like to lie, but sometimes telling the  
truth does more harm than good.” he adds

“Now, when we were in Iceland,  
you found a way to let  
go of what happened.” Mr. Kozume says 

“Are you seeing her again?” Kenma asked

“She teaches at Hollis, so I do see her,

but not like that.” Mr. Kozume says 

“Were you in love with her?” Kenma asked

“I had very strong feelings for Meredith,  
and my attraction to her took  
me completely by surprise.” he says 

“I had no intention of being  
unfaithful to your mother.” Mr. Kozume says

“And you're too young to  
understand this, but...  
the truth is, I…”   
“gave in to my emotions.”   
[door open]  
“Mr. Chung was very happy to see us.” Aimi says walking into the house with Kuimi

“Oh well, from the looks of all of this food,  
I'm sure that he was.” Mr. kozume says

“We got you kung pao.” Aimi says to kenma

“You're... you're not going out tonight?” Mr. kozume asked 

“No.” kenma says with a smile 

“No, I think I'll stay home.” he adds

“I like the sound of that.” Aimi says 

“ Is this good?”  
“Mm, yeah.”

“You want some?”  
“ Yeah, thanks.”

“I'm gonna go get out of  
these wet clothes, okay?” kenma says 

“Okay.”

“Is it good?”

“Try this?”  
“ No, thanks. I'm good.”

“ You're”I'm good.”

“You're sure?”  
“ I am good.”  
[phone ring]

When students kiss teachers, someone gets HURT. That’s a promise I’ll keep…  
-s 

“I think I got too much food. That's fine.”

“I told you, Mr. Chung was very happy.”  
[with Akaashi]  
Akaashi was on a jog when she saw Daichi   
“Send text now.” Daichi said


End file.
